


Of Werewolves & Angels - Part 1

by sun_moon_and_stars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Multi, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_moon_and_stars/pseuds/sun_moon_and_stars
Summary: OC is Scott's twin sister, she knows all about The supernatural but isn't physically a part of it yet. Until now... She's being held by Jennifer Blake as a bargaining chip against Scott and Derek. When it becomes a matter of life and death, the group take things into their own hands.





	1. Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzulaLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLavellan/gifts).



> Hello, readers!  
> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its original characters. This story whether based off of some of Teen Wolf's elements, is a complete work of my own. All credit goes to Teen Wolf.

The day began like any other in Beacon Hills, with Alex’s alarm blaring at her, forcing her to wake up for the day. Alex rolling over to turn it off, only to be met with her brother’s fist pounding on her door. But that had been ten hours ago and now Alex was stuck, with no way to reach anyone that could help her.

“Please! Just let me go, I don’t know anything!” Alex’s voice cracked as a small sob erupted from her throat. Her head ached and blood was flowing from a gash along her hairline. She was tied to a chair in a mostly dark room, save for a single light that flickered on and off every now and then. She was covered in dirt and bruises, blood and sweat plastering her hair, pink blouse and floral skirt to her face and body.

The room was completely silent; try as she might, Alex couldn’t hear a thing. She knew she was below ground but she didn’t know in what building. It had been a good six hours since she had met up with Scott and the others for lunch, she was beginning to feel the effects.

“This is what happens when you stick your nose in places it doesn’t belong. You know too much for me to just let you go, but maybe you can help me get what I want.” Jennifer had spent the better part of the evening trying to get answers from Alex, she hadn’t anticipated the depth of the girl’s loyalty to the brooding Alpha. Her most recent attempt involved placing red hot coals against the exposed skin of Alex’s thighs, causing her to regret her wardrobe choice, laughing when the girl hissed in pain.

“If you’re not going to let me out, can you at least bring me some food or water? You know, so I don’t die? I don’t think my brother would be too pleased with you.” Alex tried, groggily, hoping to stall Jennifer’s next wave of torture. “Neither would Derek for that matter, seeing as you’re fucking him.” Her ire clearly evident as she spoke.

Jennifer moved behind her, a wire pressed lightly to Alex’s throat. “Do you really want those to be the last words you speak?”

“Do you really want to piss off Derek Hale? An angered Alpha can’t possibly be good for the sex.”

Jennifer’s grip on the wire tightened, “Listen, you little bitch. You can squirm and scream and insult me all you want. But I’m not letting you go. Not before I get what I want. And I want your brother and Derek to stay the hell out of my way. If they don’t, I’ll kill you. Very slowly and very painfully.”

Power. It was always about power. She needed more of it if she was going to put an end to the evil that never should have started. But she needed more blood, more sacrifices if she was going to gain the power she desired. She didn’t _want_ to hurt Scott’s sister, she _needed_ to. Jennifer knew the only way he or Derek would cooperate was if one of their own was in danger. That’s how Alex became a part of the plan, it was all a mess really.

“I need you to do me one teeny tiny favor before I’ll even consider letting you go. Get Scott and Derek and all of your little friends to stop searching for me.” Jennifer leaned forward over Alex’s shoulder, pulling out her cell phone, she dialed a number and held it next to her ear. When the line connected, Alex opened her mouth to scream but Jennifer was quick, she twisted the baton tightening the wire once again. “Now, now. Be a good girl and don’t scream, repeat exactly what I told you to or it’ll be the last thing you ever say.”

Alex nodded slowly and swallowed to clear her throat, when Jennifer loosened the wire, she spoke calmly. “Scott?”

_“No, it’s Derek. What happened? Why aren’t you here at the loft?”_

Her heart sank into her stomach hearing the worry on his voice, she knew he only cared about her because she was important to Scott. And Derek needed Scott as much as Deucalion did, if not more. Alex took a deep breath before she spoke again, hoping it would steady the beat of her heart. “I’m fine, I went home after lunch. I meant to call you but I must’ve fallen asleep.”

Derek sighed, _“Alex, it’s been six hours. I know you like your naps but that’s going a little overboard.”_

Jennifer muted their end of the line, “Enough stalling. Tell him.” She put the phone back to Alex’s ear.

“I need you and Scott to do me a favor, okay? Don’t ask questions, just do it.”

She heard him chuckle before he answered again, _“Okay, Alex, I’ll bite. What is it?”_

“Look, you and Scott… I know you want to stop Deucalion and figure out what’s going on with all of the human sacrifices, but you need to stop looking for the Darach. You’re only going to get hurt.” Her voice broke ever so slightly, she cursed herself under her breath for being so weak.

 _“What? Alex, what are you talking about? Where are you? And don’t even think about lying to me, I know you’re not at home. Scott called me looking for you.”_ His voice was firm, unwavering. Alex could picture the crease in the man’s forehead as he tried to work out what she meant.

“Derek, just promise me you’ll stop looking for the Darach? If you don’t, it’ll kill me. I’ll see you soon, okay?” By now tears were streaming uncontrollably down Alex’s cheeks. “ _Watch the flames burn auburn on The mountainside Desolation comes upon the sky_ I love you, D.” She whispered, knowing only he would hear her.

 _“Okay, Lex, okay.”_ Derek hung up.

“Good girl,” Jennifer hummed. “You really are doing me a favor. But I’ve changed my mind, I’m going to have to kill you now.” She pulled the ropes around Alex’s wrists tighter, there was an audible snap as her shoulders dislocated from their sockets. She smiled to herself.

“He said they would back off! Why are you doing this?” Alex was no longer beyond begging, every muscle in her body ached in protest, wanting her to give up.

Jennifer let out a malicious chuckle, “Did you really think I was going to let you go? I have a plan and you’ll just get in the way. It’s bad enough that I have a group of werewolves after me, I don’t need a meddling human messing everything up.”

Alex’s head lulled to the side, through blurred vision, she could barely make out Jennifer shrouded in shadows. Her consciousness was waning fast, “What are you doing?”

“I’m sending them a very permanent message.” Jennifer struck a match and leaned down to whisper in Alex’s ear, “Aww, you always were my favorite student. Such a fiery soul.” Jennifer dropped the match a few feet in front of her victim, leaving Alex’s unconscious body tied up, slowly surrounded by flames.

* * *

As soon as he hung up, Derek spun on his heels, punching the wall behind him. Someone had taken her; someone had taken the girl he loved. He hadn’t admitted it to himself before, she was Scott’s sister after all…they were friends and nothing more. He lied to himself about her but only to keep her safe, to protect her from the dangers of the world he lived in. That’s the only reason he was in a relationship with Jennifer in the first place. Everyone could see it, though, see the passion he carried for the dark haired young woman.

Isaac, Scott and Stiles entered the loft chatting amongst themselves; however their conversation came to a halt upon noticing the scene in front of them, Derek had fallen to his knees with his head in his hands, his knuckles covered in blood. When they tried to approach him, he raised his head looking at the ceiling, red eyes shining as he let out a huge roar. They held back, covering their ears, the three men tried to block out the cry of pain as it tore through the loft.

When he was finished, Derek sat on his knees. How was he supposed to tell the others that one of them had been taken? How was he supposed to look Scott in the eyes and tell him that the Darach had his sister? They were the reason it had taken her in the first place, they had figured out quite a bit about the human sacrifices and were doing everything they could to prevent any more killings. Now they needed to let it be if they wanted to see Alex alive again.

“Scott… the Darach has Alex. We can’t keep going after it if we want to save her.” Derek’s voice was small and quiet, it took a minute for Scott and Isaac to be sure they’d heard him correctly.

“Wait, what? Are you sure?” Stiles spoke up once Scott and Isaac had filled him in on what Derek had said.

Derek stood up, fury in his voice as he replied. “Of course, I’m sure. She called me just before you guys got here. She said if we didn’t quit going after the Darach, it would kill her.”

The boys looked at Derek with panic stricken faces, “Derek, the Darach is Jennifer…”

* * *

"Lydia, focus. What can you see? What do you hear?” Stiles was asking the red-haired girl, she was their last chance at finding Alex before it was too late. They knew she had just been tied up at the high school, Jennifer taking her hostage in order to stop her from ruining everything. But they needed Lydia. Alex, needed Lydia.

“Stiles! I can’t do anything with you breathing down my neck like that. Jeez!” Lydia tried to concentrate as Stiles stepped back; she thought back to the last time she’d seen Alex, what she’d been wearing. She focused all of her energy on the girl, trying to pinpoint where she was and what could be happening to her.

Derek had been silent the whole time, his mind replaying one of the last things Alex had said to him before he hung up the phone. “Lydia, if you had some sort of clue about where Alex might be or what might be happening to her… or anything important about her, do you think you could find her?”

“I mean, I could try. Remember, I’m still a little new at this whole kicking supernatural ass thing. But yeah, go ahead.”

Scott looked at Derek, searching his face for answers. How could he not have known that his sister was in danger? The two of them were linked in ways no one else could be, if something had happened to her, he would know. “Derek, what is it? What do you know?”

“One of the last things she said to me… Alex and I, we came up with this sort of code, for whenever one of us was in trouble or upset or needed help with something. Our way of getting the other’s attention without having to outright say it. I’m sure you all know how important music is to her.” When the others nodded, Derek continued, “We use song lyrics. Whichever song she’s into that day or week, we create our code based on a certain part of the lyric that means the most to her. She’s been obsessed with that Ed Sheeran song from the new Hobbit movie. Before I hung up, she whispered something into the phone. _‘Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountainside Desolation comes upon the sky’_ Alex might have been telling me that we needed to back off, but she really wanted me to know that she needs us to find her.”

Lydia’s voice wavered when she spoke again, “I can hear her… She’s barely breathing, but she’s alive. There’s a cracking sound, like something splitting apart.”

Everyone watched nervously as Lydia snapped out of her trance, “Oh my god…” Tears filled her eyes as she looked between Scott and Derek, not wanting to tell her friends what she knew. Stiles laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “She’s in the basement at the Hale House, it’s on fire. Jennifer’s killing her.”

* * *

“We have to get her to the hospital, to my mom or Deaton!” Scott panicked, dropping to the ground beside his sister. They had just gotten Alex out of the burning building, her body was covered in bruises and blood, her skin had dark patches from sitting in a room filled with smoke. She had minor burns on her legs, but nothing that wouldn’t heal in a couple of days. Scott’s biggest concern was the fact that his sister didn’t seem to be alive, she wasn’t breathing and there was nothing any of them could do for her.

“There’s no time!” Isaac yelled at his friend, “She’ll die if we don’t do something now. You know what you have to do, Scott.”

“No, I won’t do that to her. There has to be another way!” Scott shook his head defiantly, there was no way he was going to curse his sister with the same life that he now lived. He looked down at her face, neither of them deserved this, especially Alex.

Derek sat with Alex’s head in his lap, even unconscious she looked extremely brave. She had no doubt endured too much in order to protect, but who was protecting her? “Scott, we don’t have much time. If you don’t do it now, Alex could die, okay? She _will_ die.”

Scott stared motionless at Alex, “I can’t do that to her. I can’t bring her into this, someone else has to.” He looked at Derek with desperation in his eyes. “Derek, she trusted you enough to come up with a way to let you know when she needed help. She was asking you to save her. Please, you have to save her.”

“Are you sure?” Derek searched Scott’s face for answers, “you have to be sure, Scott. You know what’ll happen if it doesn’t take.”

“I know… Just help her, please. Help Alex.”

Derek nodded, looking once more at the face of the girl who lay in his lap. Taking one of her wrists in his hands, he silently prayed to anyone listening for Alex to pull through. Then, he bit her. “Now, we wait.”


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Alex from the burning remnants of Hale House, Scott gave Derek permission to bite her in a last minute attempt to save her life. Now everyone is anxiously waiting to see if she pulls through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor swearing, but fluffy times. It's about to get real, y'all. But first, have some doting pack members trying to will Alex awake. Aww.

Scott lay behind Alex, arms and legs wrapped around her protectively just as he’d done many times before. He hadn’t left her side since they had brought her home, not wanting to miss the chance to see her open her eyes. Yet that had been hours ago and there was still no change. Everyone agreed to keep watch with Scott taking the first shift, needing the closeness and warmth of his twin. The two were inseparable, having gone through their whole lives together. They came into the world together, it only seemed fitting that if one of them was going to leave this world, they wouldn’t have to do it alone. As tired as he was, Scott refused to leave his sister’s side, afraid that the minute he was gone, she would leave him too. So exhausted and so worn out, he stayed right behind her, hoping his presence would coax her back to the land of the living.

“Do you remember that time in middle school, when Stiles got putty stuck in your hair? You swore that you’d never speak to him again, right after you got your revenge. And because I’m your brother, I agreed to help. But Stiles ended up feeling so guilty that you decided to make him your personal assistant for a week instead. That only lasted three days and soon you were so fed up with him, you let him off the hook.” Scott chuckled at the memory, “and ever since then, you’ve always had mom cut your hair a little shorter.”

_ The memory hit Alex's subconscious like a truck; she was locked somewhere inside her mind, but the soothing sound of Scott’s voice was calling to her. She watched as her younger self and the younger selves of her brother and his best friend sat in the grass in the McCall’s backyard. _

_ “Stiles, you freaking idiot!” She was screaming at the top of her lungs, hands frantically trying to remove the sticky substance from her long dark hair. “I swear to God, I'm going to kill you, Stilinski! I swear it!” _

_ Young Scott had quickly moved between his enraged twin and his stunned best friend. The sadness behind his sister's anger filled eyes said it all, this was going to be the worst day of young Stiles’s life if they didn't do something about it. _

_ “Stiles, what did you do?!” He was shouting at the other boy while trying his hardest to hold young Alex back. _

_ “I- I don't know! It was an accident, it just happened!” Stiles’s eyes grew wide as he watched the putty make a mess of his friend's hair. _

_ “Maybe mom can fix it, Lex. Come on.” Scott’s voice was soft as he tugged her toward the house, leaving young Stiles sitting on the lawn. _

_ Alex turned toward the boy one last time, “You're dead to me, Stilinski! Dead! I never want to speak to you again!” _

_ Her mind shifted and she was standing inside the house, feet away from where her and Scott’s younger selves sat in the kitchen with their mother. “It’s really not so bad, sweetheart. I think it suits you.” Melissa McCall had worked some of her magic, she'd done all she could to get the putty out of her daughter's hair with little damage. What was left had to be cut out. She watched as Alex took her first look in the mirror. _

_ “I guess it's okay. I'm still not speaking to Stiles.” _

_ 21-year-old Alex chuckled as the memory faded, leaving her trapped once again. _

“Scott, it’s time to let someone else sit with Alex now.” Stiles’s voice was soft as he spoke from the doorway with Isaac. Oh how his heart ached to see his best friend in such pain, and not being able to do anything about it.

Scott’s body protested as he crawled out of bed, instantly missing the feeling of his sister beside him. “I’m going to get some air. Let me know if anything changes.” 

Isaac nodded as he took Scott’s place beside Alex. He reminisced about all of the times they'd ended up like this before, side by side, best friends always having each other's backs. “You've always been the one I could go to when shit with my dad hit the fan. Now you're the one I go to when shit as a werewolf hits the fan. You were there when I thought I wouldn't make it through my dad, and you were there when I thought I wouldn't make it through this. You're one badass chick, you know? And I'm kinda gonna need  _ you _ to pull through this now.”

_ Alex was back within the darkness of her subconscious, another memory making it's way through. This time she was looking upon herself in high school, sophomore year. A stressed out Isaac lay next to her on her bed, the two of them upside down with their shoed feet drumming against the wall. _

_ “You have to tell somebody, Isaac.” Her 15 year old self was saying to the head of blonde curls next to her. _

_ Isaac sighed, “I know you're right, Al. But it's embarrassing being the only guy in high school who's dad beats the shit out of him.” _

_ Alex didn't respond, she simply scooted closer and hummed as she ran her fingers through Isaac’s light curls. _

_ “If you two don't quit drumming your dirty shoes on my walls, I'm pitching a tent and you can sleep outside!” A frustrated Melissa called up the stairs. _

_ “Oops, sorry mom!” The two friends dropped their feet back onto the bed, laughing. Neither of them said anything else about Isaac and his dad, but he knew that if he needed anything at all, Alex was always right beside him. _

Isaac lay staring at the ceiling, Alex’s still body a rock beside him. But that's what she was, she was his rock. The two had always been a particularly close pair. It was Alex who first noticed his need for help and Alex who gave him a safe place to run to when he needed it. All he wanted was for her to wake up so they could go on being the wall that held each other up.

“Scott's beside himself, you know? He blames himself for getting you into this mess in the first place. But I know you, you wouldn't have stayed behind even if we begged you to.” Isaac turned his head to look at the girl lying unconscious next to him, “that's just how you are, you do what you want and you don't take no for an answer. I have to be honest, though, as your best friend. Thinking you could go up against Ms. Blake alone was stupid. Brave, sure. But really fucking stupid.”

It had been a few hours since Isaac had taken Scott's place and now he needed a break. Everyone was feeling helpless, the only thing Alex had regained since coming home was her ability to breathe. It wasn't the outcome everyone was hoping for, but at least it  _ was _ something. The tension in the air lifted ever so slightly when Alex had began breathing again, but only just. They needed a sign, some form of hope to cling on to, but the world is a cruel place and all they could do was sit by and watch.

“I can't lay there anymore and do nothing. Someone else needs to take my place.” Isaac's voice was hard as he passed through the other room.

“I'll go.” Stiles replied standing, he took a deep breath before walking into the room where Alex lay, still unconscious. He'd known Alex as long as he'd known Scott; he confided in the feistier twin when things with Lydia or the pack were rocky, he considered her a true friend and ally. Stopping in the doorway, Stiles studied the sleeping form of his friend, the only other person who knew Scott better than him or their mother.

When he laid down next to her, Stiles finally broke. Tears stung his eyes as he spoke, “we really need you to pull through this, Alex. Especially Scott. He won't come right out and say it, but I know it will end him if you don't make it through this. He won't be able to go on without you and I'm afraid the pack and I won't be enough to keep him going…”

Stiles rolled over so that he was facing Alex, somehow with everything she'd gone through earlier that night, she looked peaceful. “I've been thinking about senior year. We were such awkward teens, you know? Do you remember prom that year? That kid you liked, I can't remember his name, but he was such a douche. Why did you like him again? I remember how crushed you were when he stood you up. Scott was furious, I was too. Who could stand up such a beautiful girl on the night of her senior prom? If we had to do it over, I would gladly take you all over again. And I don't regret it for a second.” He reached over brushing strands of hair behind her ear, “Come on, Lexi. We need you. We can't do this without you.”

_ A third memory tore it's way through Alex’s subconscious, this one she remembered vividly. The night of their senior prom, 17 year old Alex had just finished the last touches of her makeup, she looked stunning. Her hair was curled and fell gracefully just above her shoulders, she wore a long dark blue dress with a keyhole back and silver beading around the waist. _

_ “You look beautiful, sweetheart.” Melissa said from the doorway, “Are you ready? The boys are downstairs waiting.” _

_ Alex took one last look at herself in the full-length mirror, “As ready as I'll ever be…” She grabbed her clutch and turned off the lamp at her vanity, following her mother downstairs. _

_ Alex's smile fell upon noticing that her date wasn't standing at the door with her brother and Stiles. She tried not to seem too disappointed, maybe he had a good reason for being late. She tried to convince herself that there was nothing to worry about as her mom began taking pictures of the three teenagers. _

_ “Don't worry, Lex. I'm sure he'll be here soon.” Scott was whispering in her ear, placing a comforting kiss on the side of her head. _

_ She gave him a small smile, jumping slightly when her phone buzzed inside of her purse at her side. Her smile quickly faded as she read the text she'd just received. _

**_‘Can't make it. Going with Maddy instead. Sorry.’_ **

_ “Wha- What? This can't be happening… Not tonight…” Tears filled Alex's eyes, she didn't dare look up, afraid that if she did she would start crying and not be able to stop. _

_ “Alex, honey, what is it? What's wrong?” Her mother's voice was soft beside her. _

_ She shook her head and dropped her phone. When she didn't respond, everyone knew what the text had said, they could see it all over her face. _

_ “He isn't coming, is he?” As soon as the question left her brother's lips, Alex burst into tears. Quiet sobs wracking her body. This was sure to be the worst night of her life. There was no way she could show up at the senior prom alone, everyone would talk about her more than they already did. _

_ “I’m- I'm not going.” Alex choked between sobs, but before she could turn and run upstairs embarrassed, Stiles reached out and grabbed her arm. _

_ “Lexi, it would be a shame to let such a beautiful dress go to waste. You deserve a perfect night more than anyone at that school.” Stiles’s voice was calm and gentle, his heart breaking for the girl he'd come to love. She was his sister as much as she was Scott’s, the three of them had always been inseparable, they were the Three Musketeers. _

_ Scott stepped forward and brushed the tears from his sister's cheeks, “Stiles is right. If you don't go, we don't go. Come on, Lex. We'll show that asshole what he's missing. No one stands you up and gets away with it.” _

_ Alex looked between the two boys in front of her, she was one lucky girl to have two brothers looking out for her. Still she felt utterly terrible. “I should have known better than to get my hopes up…” her voice was small and full of sadness. _

_Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand seeing her heartbroken. “If you'll have me, I'd love to be your date to senior prom. I know I'm not what you were hoping for, but Lexi, this is our_ senior prom _. We only get one and Scott and I can't imagine being there without our third Musketeer. So what do you say? Alex McCall, will you go to prom with me?”_

_ Alex accepted Stiles’s offer and the night flew by in a whirl of dancing and laughter, the two boys making sure that one of them was always by her side. It was surely a night they'd all remember for the rest of their lives. _

Stiles sat up quickly when he heard Derek’s voice from the dark corner by the window, a low growl emitting from somewhere deep within the Alpha. “Derek… I didn't know you were still in here. Have you been here this whole time? You must be exhausted.”

Derek made no move to acknowledge Stiles other than a brusque nod. He too hadn't left Alex’s side. He knew that if she died now, her blood would be on his hands. Another innocent person would have died because of his selfishness. Another Paige…

“Damn it, Alex!” he swore, pounding his fist on the bed beside her. Rage and pain filled every inch of the man's soul, he couldn't believe that this was the fate of the girl he loved. How would any of them go on without her?

Isaac was suddenly at the bedroom door again, his golden eyes shining as he spoke. “Someone’s here. And they don't smell friendly.”


	3. Evelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger finds her way to the loft, claiming to know the twins. No one is prepared for what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely the most fun to write so far. My nerdy companion, Kay, helped me out with the new OC - Evelyn. She's a badass bitch.
> 
> This chapter is espeically for you, Kay. <3

Derek slowly rose to his feet, he hadn't anticipated any interruptions when they brought Alex back to the loft. He walked over to where Isaac was standing and gave the boy a direct order, “Find out who it is and what they want. If they try to put up a fight, tear them apart. But if they don't seem to pose a threat, bring them to me. Go.” Glancing over his shoulder at Alex, he shut the door tightly behind him and joined the others downstairs in the front room. They waited, listening impatiently as Isaac confronted their intruder.

A few minutes later Isaac came storming back into the loft pulling their unwelcome guest behind him. “She says she knows you and Alex.” He stated pointing to Scott.

“Long time, no see, Scotty.” The woman said, facing the cautious man in front of her. She had hazel eyes and medium length blonde hair, she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She seemed far from menacing, but Isaac kept a firm hold on her right arm.

“Evelyn? It can't be… we thought you were dead.” Scott let out a shaky breath, trying to process the sight in front of him.  “You shouldn't be here. You're supposed to be dead.”

As soon as the last words were out of Scott’s mouth, Derek was up and across the room with the woman held in the air by her throat. “Who are you and what do you want?” He snarled, every signal in his body telling him to rip her apart.

“Derek, wait! She's right, we know her. Just let me talk to her and see if I can find out why she's here.” Scott’s voice was calm but inside he was anxious. 

“Fine. But I swear to God, if I don't like the answer, I'm going to rip her throat out… with my teeth.” Derek let out a low growl so everyone knew he was serious, then set Evelyn back down.

“Down boy.” Stiles said, patting Derek on the shoulder but flinched when the older man moved to smack him on the back of the head. “I know, I know.  _ ‘Shut up, Stiles.’ _ I got it.”

Scott held back a laugh as he turned his attention back to Evelyn, “The last time we saw you, your body was lying in the bottom of a ravine. Dead. Alex didn't come out of her room or speak to anyone or eat anything or go anywhere, for weeks. She wouldn't even let me in.”

“I remember that, she wouldn't let me in either and she didn't come to school for almost a month. The only reason she passed the semester was because the three of us always brought her homework to her. We handed in her assignments and made sure we were her partners for all of the projects we had to do.” Isaac cut in, “This is Evelyn?  _ The _ Evelyn?”

“The one and only.” Evelyn grinned as she gave Isaac a bow, “I see you’ve heard of me. How sweet.”

Isaac rushed forward, pinning Evelyn against the wall. His eyes flashed golden yellow as he growled, “Oh, I've heard of you. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't end you right here. Right now.”

Evelyn sneered, “Aren't you going to call off your little guard dog?”

It was Derek’s turn to be annoyed, he sat down on the sofa across the room, never taking his eyes off of Isaac and the mystery woman. “Answer him. Or I'll gladly let him rip your throat out.”

She smirked and in one quick motion had reversed her and Isaac’s positions, pinning him against the wall and opening her wings. “Is  _ this _ a good enough reason for you?” Evelyn pushed herself back, the tip of her left wing grazing Isaac’s right cheek and leaving a small trickle of blood in its place. For what seemed like the millionth time that evening the boys were silent, watching in awe and confusion as Evelyn drew to her full height, letting her wings open completely.

“Seventeen feet… she has a seventeen foot wingspan… Is anyone else even remotely bothered by this?” Stiles asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Cute trick.” Derek remarked, unconvinced. He'd seen many things in his life to know that an angel wasn't that big of a deal. What he couldn’t seem to figure out was why that meant she'd been lurking in the shadows outside of his loft. “I'm waiting to find out why that supposedly brought you here. And if you're supposed to be dead like Scott says, why aren't you still?”

“I guess you can say I faked my own death. It was the only way I could get out of this town unnoticed, these sort of draw unwanted attention to oneself.” Evelyn’s wings twitched as she spoke; the feathers were razor sharp and dark, too dark. Only when she moved them a certain way did they catch the light and reveal their deep purple hue, almost black in nature.

Scott spoke again, this time with more conviction. “You ruined my sister’s life. Why should we believe you? Why should we even trust you after all you put us through, all you put  _ her _ through? Did you ever once stop to think about what kind of impact any of this would have had on other people? You were  _ dead _ , Evelyn. People don't just come back from that.”

A noise from the room at the top of the stairs stopped Evelyn from replying. Five bodies turned toward the stairway as the door opened agonizingly slow, the bitter remark Evelyn had ready to shoot back, dying on the tip of her tongue. She stared quietly at the girl, not knowing what to do or say. Alex left no time to think as her newfound strength and agility had her out of the room, down the stairs and closing the gap between them, before anyone had time to respond.

In one split second the two women were on the ground, Alex on top of Evelyn, eyes shining the familiar golden yellow of a Beta wolf. “You're supposed to be dead! I watched you die!” Alex screamed, claws digging into the skin on Evelyn's neck. The fury in Alex's eyes burned brightly, it was then that the others realized what had happened - she'd woken up during their conversation with the older woman, and she had heard everything. 

Evelyn squirmed under Alex's weight, trying to free herself from the younger woman’s hold. Seeing the expression on her friend’s face made her desperately wish to explain the situation, but in Alex's current state, nothing she said would mean anything to her. “Alex, please. I can explain everything to you, if you give me a chance.”

The smell of desperation and guilt filled the air, spurring Alex on, crying out to the animalistic need inside of her. She didn't speak a word as she allowed herself to change. Instinct taking over, Alex was growling and clawing at the woman beneath her. Too late she realized that Evelyn had gotten one of her wings free and she was sent flying back toward where Scott and Isaac stood next to the sofa. Bearing her fangs, claws ready, she sprang to her feet and eyed the woman with a bitter rage no one had ever seen in her before.

“We should do something, they could kill each other!” Isaac called out. He watched intently as his best friend faced off with the dark-winged Angel. He could see the pain in Alex's eyes and every bone in his body wanted to take it away for her, he knew the pain she felt was no longer physical but emotional.

When the boys got up to move between the fighting, Derek raised his hand stopping them. “No one move. This is Alex’s fight. She won't stop until her wolf is satisfied, she needs to do this.”

“Let's hope that satisfaction doesn't come with murder or we'll have one hell of a time explaining this to my dad.” Stiles remarked and Scott nodded in agreement.

Once again Alex had Evelyn on the floor, the two were covered in each other's blood, neither one slowing down. Before Alex could sink her claws in again, the Angel’s wings pushed between them, separating their bodies and allowing Evelyn to gain the upper hand. She quickly grabbed Alex by the throat, wings slashing at her body in matched fury. Evelyn had faked her death once before, she wasn't about to let Alex take her life without explaining why she'd done it.

“Alex, please, listen to me. I know you're in there, I know a part of you still cares.” She wasn't begging for her life, though the thought had crossed her mind. Instead she was begging for a chance to tell the truth of what happened. She watched as the girl’s eyes flickered back to their familiar dark chocolate brown before returning to gold, she had found a crack in Alex's armor. “Aly, please. Don't do this. Try to remember how we used to be. Remember our promise to always be honest with our friendship, even if the truth caused us pain. Remember that day by the river!”

Alex stopped flailing, her eyes met Evelyn’s and once again she was transported inside her subconscious to a distant memory, a memory she had locked away the day Evelyn’s body lay lifeless in the ravine.

_ “We'll always be friends, right Aly?” A small voice echoed in the darkness, Evelyn. _

_ “Always, Ev. No matter what. As long as we're honest and true.” Another voice echoed, Alex. _

_ Suddenly 21-year-old Alex was standing in the woods, her and Scott’s 16-year-old selves were a few feet away at the edge of a ravine. She watched helplessly as they discovered the body of their friend, cringing when her younger self let out a piercing scream. _

_ “No! Evelyn!” Alex rushed forward, trying to climb down into the ravine where her friend’s lifeless body lay. Before she could set a foot down on the slope, Scott had her pulled back, his strong arms holding on for dear life. _

_ “Alex, she's gone! I'm so sorry, but she's gone.” Scott’s voice was full of panic and sorrow for his sister, he held her tightly, the two of them sinking to their knees at the edge of the ravine. He cradled Alex's head against his chest, shielding her from the sight at the bottom. “I'm so sorry, Lex. I'm so, so sorry “ He kept whispering soothingly into her ear. _

Alex snapped back to reality, a new fire filled her eyes. She pried Evelyn’s hands from around her neck and dropped to the ground above her, “You don't deserve mercy.” The words were cold, they hung in the air as Alex let her wolf take over. She sat back on her knees, looking up to the ceiling she let out a roar stronger than any she'd heard before. Alex was on Evelyn in a whirl of claws and teeth, tearing apart the woman she'd once called friend. The angrier she got, the harder she tore into Evelyn, blood and feathers splattering her face.

“Okay, we have to stop this! Alex doesn't know her own strength, she'll kill her!” Stiles piped up, finally having enough of the gruesome fight.

“You've done enough, Alex. Let her go.” Scott’s voice was firm as he addressed his sister. But Alex made no move to obey her brother, she had one thing on her mind and one thing only - Evelyn’s destruction. Scott looked frantically to Derek for help, “You're her Alpha, she'll listen to you.”

Derek rose from the sofa, a small pang of regret bubbled up inside of him, he'd turned Alex into this person of fury. Teaching her to control her emotions and her changes was his responsibility now. His eyes flickered from green to red as he stood in front of the brawling heap on the floor, “Alex.” His voice was firm, authoritative. When Alex refused to acknowledge the man in front of her, it became clear that she had given complete control over to her wolf, anger was her boss now. There was only one way Derek would be able to get through to her.

“Alex!” He roared fiercely, the sound ringing off of the walls of the loft. “Back off,  _ now _ .”

Everything in the room stopped, even time itself seemed to stand completely still. No one moved, no one breathed. All eyes were on Alex as she watched Derek, golden yellow eyes staring murderously into his red ones. A small whine escaped her lips as she crawled off of Evelyn’s body and backed away, slowly changing back into human form. Once her teeth and claws had disappeared, she stole a glance at the woman lying on the ground. If it hadn't been for the blood and feathers stuck to Alex's face and body, no one would know that Evelyn had been in a fight with a werewolf.

Realization set in and Alex spoke the only words she could think of, “You're dead to me.”

“That's fair, considering I'm supposed to be dead anyway.” Evelyn shrugged it off like it was nothing.

“Do you have any reason for actually being here or were you just looking to cause trouble all over again?” Isaac asked, he was finally fed up with all of the vague remarks and disregard for Alex’s feelings.

Evelyn didn't answer, instead she watched as Derek’s hard exterior vanished and he crouched down next to Alex. She wondered if there was some kind of switch he flipped off and on when dealing with everyone he came in contact with or if this was something reserved for the dark-haired McCall girl. She wondered if she'd been wrong to disappear the way she had or if telling the twins would have been a better way to go. She was about to address them when she noticed that the three boys had surrounded Alex and the older man in a protective circle.

“Well, I guess we don't have to worry about whether or not Al can protect herself in a fight from now on. I’d say she won that one hands down.” Isaac said smiling at his best friend, the cut on his cheek long gone.

“I thought I’d lost you.” It was all Scott could say verbally, but he knew he didn't need to say anything else out loud, all Alex had to do was look at him and she knew everything he'd wanted to say to her since rescuing her from Hale House. They had one more thing in common, one more thing that drew them closer to each other than anyone else would ever be and he silently promised her that she would never have to carry it alone.

Derek and Alex sat looking at each other, neither spoke a word at first. He was just glad that she was alright, that she’d made it through hell and found her way back to him. “Alex, I- You came back to me… to us.” He finally said, not daring to take his eyes off of her. Alex smiled, still unable to say anything to him.

“I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back from that. You're a part of my pack now, well  _ our  _ pack now. But considering I'm the one that bit you, that makes me your Alpha. Lex, I promise you that from here on out, no matter what happens, wherever you are… I will  _ always _ find you.” Derek’s green eyes focused on the face of the McCall girl, taking in every line and crease in her skin and committing them to memory.

“Great. So everyone else gets werewolf powers and I'm stuck defending myself with a baseball bat. That's fair.” Stiles was the last one to speak up, though he didn't say anything to Alex directly, the playful shove she gave his shoulder let him know that she knew he was glad she had found her way back to them.

They were a family, a pack, and no one would ever tear them apart.


End file.
